


I can(not) live without you

by Theyre_everywhere1223



Series: Belfast don't care [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Marriage, Short, like really short, talks of life threatening injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyre_everywhere1223/pseuds/Theyre_everywhere1223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall out of what caused Chibs and Juice to elope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can(not) live without you

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at the bottom

"Filip, please?" Juice pouted next to him. Chibs glared at him.

"No. You're not going to die in your sleep so no." Chibs was persistent.

"Damn it Filip! Please just let it go! I'm sorry but we both know I would do it again to protect you, the girls, or the club. Please just come to bed. I miss you and that couch is killing your back." Juice pleaded. Chibs jumped to his feet.

"You almost died a miña alma! Do you know what that would have done to me! I can live without the club but I don't think I can live without you!" Chibs yelled. Juice almost stumbled back.

"Exactly! I almost died! All I want now is to sleep in our bed next to my husband! All I remember thinking was thank god you're okay and that I hope to every being out there that Kerrianne, the girls, the club, that they would be enough to get you through this and damn it I wish we had gotten married! Didn't you wonder why the first thing I did once I could stand was get Fi to drag a court justice down there to marry us? We had only just gotten engaged. I couldn't- no I wouldn't stand the thought of one of us dying or getting hurt before we married. I love you so god damn much Filip, I miss you so much, please, just come sleep next to me. I don't even care about sex at this point, I just need you next to me." Juice looked near tears as he tried to explain. Chibs hugged him.

"When we got there you weren't breathing. You were strung up, dead and no one could move except for me as I tried to get you down. We had to breath for you while we waited for an ambulance to get there. You did die. I close my eyes and that's all I can see. I almost lost you and I don't like that feeling. I don't like that thought. I can't lose you. Truly. I love you a miña alma." Juice hugged him just as tightly, standing in the middle of their livingroom, both well aware that their neighbors probably heard their fight. 

After that everyone in the club relaxed as Juice stopped throwing himself headfirst into danger and bared the increase in affection between the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> 1-a miña alma(Gaelic) my soul


End file.
